


Better Angel

by dying_angel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Glenn is gay, I love Glenn, M/M, Shane is a angry baby, my fanfic suck, no seriosly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_angel/pseuds/dying_angel
Summary: Shane isn't an angel, He never was. Even before the shit hit the fan, he never see himself as the good kinda guy.Then after Lori dumped him, Rick returned and they lost half of their camp to the infected, he knew he had to leave.It's not because he hated those survivor at their camp, he just doesn't have anyone he can trust, call friend or even someone he can hold to remind him that it's gonna be alright and he's still alive. He doesn't belongs there, or anywhere.When he about to leave, a bubbly Korean slash everyone favorite camper plead to join his suicide journey. How can he say no?





	Better Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written on October 18, 2018, Rewrite on May 25, 2019.  
> I'm 100000% forgot about the existence of this fanfic.. huh?

After Lori dumped him when Rick arrived to their camp, Shane's head gotten darker and hatred grew deeper in him. Shane doesn't mind it at first, but when it all went south, the Sheriff's wife dig her nail into his skin, He had to mention it up the next morning just to get it shoved away with single blow by everyone, He knew he had to **leave**. He tried not to shot Rick there and now with the younger Dixon's crossbow. 

Shane is too deep in his train of thought that he could barely feel like he's not underwater, When the younger Korean speak to him with his cheerful tone, He hears nothing except Daryl name multiply times and question, "What do you think?" Glenn asked as he bend down to reach for water bucket near the ex cop's knee. Shane blink twice before look curiously at the kid. "What?" 

Glenn frown as he splash sprinkle of water onto his dirt covered hand, rinse, leave it clean and pale. "What i said earlier was, Daryl hunted two big ass raccoon for dinner- so I thought, Should we stew or fry it?" He finished his sentence and wait patiently for the ex cop answer. Shane blink his eyes again, All those meal taste the same nowadays, No salt, No sugar. So what's the different anyway?

"Stew taste better." Shane said, lying, both taste suck. But meal is still meal. He surprised when the kid offered a very warm and inviting smile as return. The smile that he's not getting for god know how long. He cheek feel hot for a second. "Okay." said Glenn before he made his way toward the women near the fire and chirped. 

Dinner arrived before the ex cop realized it was, Shane tried to act natural as he approach the campfire with forced broad smile. The first person who noticed his appearance is the Sheriff's son, Carl. He wave at him happily. Carl loud call catching all the survivor attention, except the younger Korean earlier who busy chatting with Sophia and Daryl. Shane took the plate that Carol offered and made his way to Asian, Glenn look up at him and patting the empty seat next to him. "So what you guys up to?" He manage to ask, though he didn't feel like sitting there longer, "Sophia make charm for me and Daryl, Lookie!!" Shane startled and back up a bit when a 'charm' made out of dried pine fruit and colorful yarn shoved in front of his face."That's.." He take quick peek at the little girl face's excited face and put a hand on Glenn's to lower the charm so he didn't accidentally inhale the pine through his nose. "..nice of her, good job Sophia." Shane praise, Sophia look down and blushing. "Anyway, I talked to Rick earlier about our camp. Can you believe what he replied to me?? He thought I was joking, but mann I was being dead serious! There's no way people can still be goofy on Apocalypse! I mean, I am goofy- But when I say i'm serious, then I'm serious! Then he just-" 

Oh boy, here we go again. Glenn being talkative as usual. Shane ignoring the whole conversation about Glenn being dead serious and lost in his thought once again. Shane was never an angel, He will never be. He doesn't scare to put innocent people down into their deep sleep or slit their throat if he want to. That's why he decided that he had to leave. It's not because he hated those survivor at their camp, he just doesn't have anyone he can trust, call friend or even someone he can hold to remind him that it's gonna be alright and he's still alive. He doesn't belongs there, or anywhere. He pretty sure even if he left, no one will come after him to bring him back. He knew that if he decide to walk on the road again, he'll be good as dead. But it doesn't matter since no one actually gonna cry if he does anyway. Shane waved at the Asian before he get and left, The small group stared at him confusedly since Glenn still haven't done with his dead serious conversation, Yet, Shane left without saying a word. 

* * *

Shane gets up early the next day, packing all the stuff he needed and put it at the back of his red Hyundai Tucson car. He doesn't need to make announcement about hes leaving anyway. It's not a big deal, people come, leave or die these days. It was normal. You doesn't need to stop someone when they had decided on their own, you don't have to put your nose inside someone else shoes. People leave. that's the bitter fact. And that's what Shane'll be doing. Just as he finished putting the last stuff, he turn around and back up, his back hit the red Hyundai Tucson butt in process. In the early morning, he already get heart attack , jump scared by the younger Asian who standing behind him. Glenn look shocked just as him. The younger's dark brown eyes glued to the gun and weapon Shane pack neatly inside his bag. He look like he just woke up from his nap, missing baseball cap, messy and spiky black hair, he's wearing an over-sized hoodie, black jeans and just shoved his feet into his red sneaker. 

"Dude, why are you packing all this stuff?" Glenn asked curiously, "Non of your business, Glenn." Shane replied bitterly. Since he'll be on the road alone, he doesn't need to pack a lot stuff. He'll be dead anyway. Unless he decided to bring someone with him. It'll be pain in the ass. Glenn flinch at the sudden remark but still trying to keep his stern expression sticking up. 

"This _is_ my business. That's the pineapple i picked up last week! And that's too, and this, and that-" Glenn cut off while pointing to pile of fruit can and stare deadly into the ex cope eyes, "You.. you're going to leave.. aren't you?" He ask quietly. Shane doesn't answer but he push the younger Korean from his car trunk, not hard but enough to make Glenn hiss. 

"Answer me, _Walsh!_ " Glenn plead and reach to grab his arm. Shane pulled away immediately. "Even if I do, It doesn't have anything to do with you!" Shane yelled. "It does-" Before Glenn could protest, Shane continued again,

"I'm done with you people **bullshit!** You don't understand what It felt like to be me, Glenn!" Shane yelled as the frustration flash trough his mind. "Rick is here now, You guys don't need me anymore, Now- now before anything worse happen, I'll leave." Without waiting for the younger Korean response, Shane closed the car trunk as hard as he could and made his way toward the driver seat.

"Shane- wait!" Glenn said and stand in front the ex cope, Shane almost shove him away when he suddenly saw fear and pain filled the younger's eyes. "Let me come with you." Shane blink and process the word for a moment. Glenn took the opportunity to added more, "If you're going to leave, at least- l-let me come with you." 

Shane inhaled and run a hand trough his feature, "Enough messing around, just go to your tent, Glenn, I gotta go." Glenn shook his head and look serious suddenly, He look slightly older when he did. "I'm not joking, If you say no, I'll come after you." Shane crossed his arm, "Are ya trying to blacklist me now?" 

"Probably, if you won't let me follow you." Glenn added again.

Shane doesn't seem to dread a bit, he let a long sigh. "Go pack your stuff." 

When the word slipped from his mouth, Glenn's eyes lit a little, "Seriously?" He asked again, to make sure Shane wasn't going to prank him and left while he pack his stuff, Shane nodded. Glenn look up at him for a moment before run toward his tent as fast as he could.

Shane lean on his car roof and trying to wipe the tension off his face. Who thought that he'll agreed to bring Glenn along to him anyway? He could just left now while the kid trust him and busy packing his stuff, but he didn't, Why? Glenn wasn't stupid as Amy, not dangerous as Andrea, not strict as Lori and obviously wasn't going to bossing him around like Rick. So maybe bringing Glenn with him doesn't sound that bad. But it's deadly for the kid. Why he decide to follow him anyway? Aren't Glenn likes being helpful around the camp?

A lot questions plague his mind now. 

He was too lost in his thought that he doesn't hear his car trunk open up and closed. The younger Korean walk toward the passenger seat and look over the day dreaming ex cop. _"Come on Shane, let's go!"_ , He sound somehow, **excited**. Huh?


End file.
